Wireless voice and data services are ubiquitous throughout society. Although not limited to wireless computing devices and wireless mobile phones, wireless handsets and computing devices may be merged into single devices for ease of use. Today, if the operating system on a wireless device fails or becomes corrupted or unavailable due to inherent flaws, power remaining, environmental conditions or viruses, the user looses their ability to run important applications and services (such as voice communication) on the affected device. The operating system, in fact, becomes a single point of failure for conducting vital voice calls.
Thus, a strong need exists for system, method and apparatus that overcomes these limitations.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.